Forbidden Souls
by Striking Vixenn
Summary: That's what they were, forbidden souls that had a moment of weakness with big repercussions. Set in season one, what if it was someone else that Quinn was pregnant with. How will two souls that were never supposed to collide make it through this...READ
1. What A Beautiful Mess

**AN: I have always thought they would be a good couple. I wrote this and I hope that you all will enjoy it! Please don't steal my idea for the story. Please review and let me know what you think! (:**

**Forbidden Souls**

**Chapter 1: What A Beautiful Mess I've Made**

Quinn Fabray flipped her hair off of her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. Normally, she loved the fact that everyone was staring at her, but not this time. She averted her eyes to the floor and walked straight to her locker.

In one month, she had lost her spot on the Cheerios, became just another Glee reject, everyone hated her, and she had the darkest secret.

She grabbed her history book and slammed her locker shut. Everyone eyed her as she walked past. She tried to keep her head up, but she didn't have the strength. Finn approached her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, babe!" he greeted. Finn wrapped his arm around her waist, comforting her.

Quinn forced a smile on her face, "Hey…"

He raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. What wasn't wrong with her life? "Everyone is staring at me wondering how I let this happen to myself…"

Finn placed a hand on her tiny, bulging stomach, "We created a baby, Quinn. Things like this happen all the time. I mean, what's that show you are obsessed with—"

"Teen Mom."

"Yeah, that's the one. People are just jealous that I am the star quarterback, and you are the head cheerleader—"

"Was the head cheerleader."

"Regardless," Finn took her hands into his. "Look Quinn, I know that this wasn't planned, but I am going to step up for our baby."

Her stomach flopped. This was killing her. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but she couldn't escape reality.

Finn gently raised her chin until she made eye contact with him, "You are perfect. Don't let other people get you down."

"Thanks," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm going to class."

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. She had been standing at his door for ten minutes now, trying to knock.<p>

FLASHBACK

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Glee club…" Quinn said startled. _

_Will Shuester took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He caught Quinn staring. She turned her head and blushed._

_He took a seat next to her, "Did Terri let you in?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, she is going to help her sister with the kids, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention." _

"_What can I do for you?" _

_Quinn sighed, this hadn't been an easy decision, "I have to quit Glee club."_

_Will instantly knew that Sue was behind this. She never liked the Glee club and was itching at the seams to tear them apart. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Quinn looked up at him. She felt the warmth in his touch._

"_Are you sure that's what you want to do?"_

"_I…I have to…" she trailed off. _

_He shook his head, "Look, Quinn, you are an amazing singer. Why would you want to give up on your talent?"_

_Quinn gave him a small smile, "Sue told me that I couldn't be in that club." She stood up and tried not to look into his eyes. "Everyone thinks that we are losers. I am the mot popular girl in school and this club is killing my status. Sue says that I am going to be seen as a reject if I keep it up…and off the team."_

_He exhaled and gently pulled her until she was sitting next to him, "You are beautiful and talented, Quinn. Glee club isn't going to change that about you."_

_Her eyes locked on his. "Thanks—"_

"_I don't think that you should quit. Sue isn't going to lose her best Cheerio. She is crazy, but not that crazy." He placed a hand on her knee. Wiping away a tear, "Don't give up on your voice, or yourself."_

"_Thanks, Mr. Shue," she whispered. _

"_If people say that you are a loser, so be it," he cupped her face with his hands. "You are still beautiful and have one of the best voices in Glee."_

_They gazed into each other's eyes. She felt the warmth of his breath against her face. inches from each other's face, their lips somehow collided._

_Quinn felt something inside her electrify. His hands wrapped around her and gently pushed her down on the couch. She pulled him closer to her. Almost on instinct, she started to unbutton his shirt._

_He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't want to stop. It felt right. He gazed into her hazel eyes which were now a shade of green. _

_Their lips collided once more and the connection was still there. She pulled off his shirt and began to kiss his neck. He let out a soft moan. It seemed like a blink and their bodies were being intertwined._

_She took a deep breath as he entered her._

"Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head and looked at Will. He stood in the doorway just staring at her. She gulped, "Is Terri here?"

He shook his head and raised a brow, "No, why?"

"Can I come in?"

He pushed open the door. Quinn took a seat on the couch that she knew all too well.

Sensing something was wrong; he decided to break the silence, "What's going on?"

Quinn looked at him, and then the floor, "I'm pregnant."

"I know, with Finn's baby," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She shook her head, "No…it's yours…"

He froze. He tried to think of something to say, anything to say. "What?"

"I only told Finn that because how can I explain that you are the dad?" she asked as she began to breakdown in tears.

"What have we done…"

AN: Review and let me know if I should continue!


	2. Visual Confirmation

**AN: If you read this, please review! Tons of people read this story and I really want to know if I should continue! Thanks (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. However, this is my story idea.**

**Forbidden Souls**

**Chapter 2: Visual Confirmation**

Quinn looked at him, and then the floor, "I'm pregnant."

"I know, with Finn's baby," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She shook her head, "No…it's yours…"

He froze. He tried to think of something to say, anything to say. "What?"

"I only told Finn that because how can I explain that you are the dad?" she asked as she began to breakdown in tears.

"What have we done…"

A silence fell over the two. She stood there waiting for him to say something comforting. She didn't have any friends that she could talk to about this.

"Have you been to the doctor?" he asked. Questions and thoughts flooded his brain.

She shook her head, "I peed on a stick and it gave me that stupid pink plus sign!"

"Well, then there is a chance that you aren't even pregnant!" he said as he forced a smile on his face, convincing himself.

"Mr. Shue, I haven't gotten my period and I have a little bump."

Quinn took off her hoodie and slipped her shirt off. He gasped. She was right, there was a little bump. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You wanna touch it?" she whispered softly.

He stuck out his hand, not really wanting to touch it. Quinn gently placed his hand on top of the bump. In that moment, he felt something. William couldn't believe that he was going to be a father and touching the bump made it even more real. He brought his hand back to his side.

Quinn put her hoodie back on. She tried to read his face, but he was so tense. They had done something that they could not erase.

"Any idea on what to do?"

"I am just trying to process this all…" he explained.

Nodding in agreement, "I hope you understand why I said that it was Finn's…"

"I have a wife, Quinn. You are one of my students. Do you not understand that this is the absolute worst thing to happen to me?" he snapped as he turned to face her.

Her eyes watered, "I know, but we can make this work."

"How do you suggest we do that, Quinn? It's not like I can tell my wife that I am going to have a baby with one of my students. How can I explain to the principal that I had sexual relations with a student and expect him to let me keep my job?" he hissed as he knocked the vase off the coffee table.

Will Shuester didn't mean to be angry towards her, but that was what he was. He was happily married to his high school sweetheart and he loved his job. He was angry at himself for sleeping with Quinn and letting this happen to himself.

She sighed, "Well, don't worry, I will go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure _my baby_ is okay."

He watched as she left the apartment, but it wasn't just her, it was his baby too. Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to think how he was going to get out of this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tick. Tick. Tick.<strong>_

Doctors visits were never one of her favorite things. Her skin crawled at the thought of getting a shot or talking to her doctor about her last period. But she was in a circumstance that she hated almost as much as going to the doctors.

She turned her attention to a coffee table infront of her. There were tons of magazines about being a parent. She grabbed the one on top of the stack with a baby boy on the cover. She flipped through and saw a picture of a thirty-three week pregnant woman.

"Fuck me," she mumbled to herself.

Bye-Bye skinny jeans! Quinn was not looking forward to being as big as a house, not being able to fit in her uniform, or being fat.

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a new message from Finn.

_Hey babe! Hope that everything goes well at your appointment and I can't wait to see a picture of our baby! Love you, Finn. _

She shoved the phone in her pocket. She didn't want to lie to him, but this was what she had to do for all parties involved.

"Quinn…"

Quinn Fabray didn't move a muscle. After last night, she wondered why he had even bothered coming. It was clear to her that she could never tell anyone or depend on him for support.

He sighed, "Finn told me you were here."

"Cool…" she said as she kept her eyes on the pages of the magazine.

"Have you been seen yet?"

"Why would I be in the _waiting room_ if I had been seen?" she snapped.

This time, she turned her attention to him. There was fire in her eyes, but sadness in his. She took a deep breath. There were bags under his eyes, his shirt was disheveled, and he couldn't get that lost look off of his face.

"Quinn Fabray!" a nurse called out.

Quinn stood up and started to walk towards the nurse. Turning back to see Will still sitting there reminded her of a lost puppy trying to find a decent home. Sighing, "Are you coming?"

He got up and followed her into the tiny room. The nurse handed Quinn a robe. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

She began to undress and could feel his eyes on her. Quickly, she put the gown on and lied down on the examination table.

They exchanged glances for a moment before she broke the silence, "Why are you here? I am just fine acting like this isn't yours."

"Quinn, I am sorry about yesterday, but you have to understand the position I am in. regardless of everything that is going on, I need to be here for you and our baby," he explained as he held her hand.

Her hazel eyed watered, "Truth is, I'm scared to death…"

"I am too."

The moment had been ruined by the doctor's entrance. He looked at them both for a moment, trying to figure out if Will was her sugar daddy. The doctor placed a blank on her to cover her while he did the sonogram.

"The gel is going to be cold," he informed.

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to relax as she watched him grab a handful of gel. She gave Will's hand a good squeeze as the gel was rubbed on her stomach. A cold chill ran up her spine. The doctor wiggled the transducer around her stomach.

They stared keenly at the monitor. This was the moment of truth. Now, there would be a visual of the child that they had created from a moment of passion.

Their heart stopped. An image of a tiny little peanut-looking-thing appeared on the screen. Quinn couldn't really make out what it was. To her, it looked like scribbles that a little kid draws but their parents put it on the fridge anyway.

"There is your little one," the doctor cooed.

Will gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He wiped away a tear that had fallen from his chocolate eyes. This was his little baby on the screen.

"Well, you are 5 weeks along. This is a critical stage because the baby is so fragile at this point. I am going to give you a pamphlet that has all of the things that you are going to need this first trimester. I have two copies of the sonogram for you both," he said as he handed them a picture of their little one. "Any questions?"

They shook their head, still in shock. Quinn felt unprepared because she had no questions to ask but this was a lot to take in.

"I will be seeing you in about three weeks," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Doctor Klem," Will said as he left.

All that they could do was stare at the picture that they each had in their hands. Will rested a hand on Quinn's shoulder. She turned to face him. They didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking.

Quinn wiped the gunk off of her stomach and got dressed, "It doesn't even look like a baby."

"It looks like a little peanut," he chuckled.

"I wish it was a peanut," Quinn retorted.

They walked out of the room and towards Quinn's car. Will just stared at her in awe. She was being pretty brave and he didn't know she was keeping it together. Hell, he wanted to just breakdown but he needed to be strong for her.

Quinn crossed her arms, "Where do we go from here?"

His face fell, he had no clue what they should do next, "Well, you are going to go to school and I am going to go to work."

"No…" she was serious, "about the baby, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Quinn. All that I know is, we both need to be back at school."

She nodded and sat in her car. That wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear from him. He was a grown man and all he could say was go to class? Now, he wanted to be her teacher, but he wasn't just that anymore. Quinn sighed. This was not going to be an easy nine months.

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review!**


	3. Too Much

**AN: If I do not get a review or more alerts in week, I will terminate this story. Please, review even if it's just "good!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**Forbidden Souls**

**Chapter3: Too Much**

Morning sickness was the worst thing in the world besides being pregnant. Quinn Fabray wiped her mouth and leaned up against the bathroom wall. This was the third time that she had gotten sick this morning.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Fearing that getting up would make her sick again, she remained still. Concentrating on her breathing, she exhaled slowly.

Her door opened and she jumped out of her skin. Finn gave her a small smile and joined her on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Third time today…"

"I've got some crackers and sprite in my backpack, if you need it," Finn said.

Quinn shook her head. She didn't want to risk getting sick again. "No, thanks."

"What do you say we get up and go to school?"

He grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. Finn waited in her room while she got cleaned up. Quinn tossed some cold water on her face to calm her down. She walked into her room and noticed Finn staring at the sonogram.

"Is this our baby?" Finn asked.

_Shuester's baby. _"Yes."

She crossed her arms. Her gaze was fixed on him. Finn was transfixed by the picture of their baby. Quinn felt even sicker than she had before. She just had to keep it up even if it would hurt more in the long run.

Quinn grabbed her backpack and sighed, "Ready?"

Finn eyed her for a moment, "Are you sure you are?"

This would be the first time that Quinn ever wore sweat pants to school. She knew Finn was shocked that she even had a pair. She was comfy and right now, that was all that mattered to her.

She groaned, "Fine. Just give me a minute to change into something dressier."

"No!" Finn said abruptly. Quinn stopped. "I think you look beautiful like this."

Blushing, "Thanks!"

"You know, even though our baby looks like a sea monkey, it will be adorable," Finn said with a chuckle.

Quinn nodded. She didn't want to picture the baby anymore than she already was. This was all getting to be too much for her to handle. She got a bill for the sonogram and there was no way that she could pay for it. She didn't want to ask Finn, it wasn't his responsibility.

The car ride was silent and she was thankful. There wasn't much to talk about anymore since she had gotten pregnant and everyone was finding out about it.

When they got to school, Quinn had to lose Finn and find Will. Finn grabbed her hand as they entered the school.

"I'll see you later, alright? I've got to go to a football meeting," Finn explained.

Quinn nodded her head, "That's perfect."

She kissed him goodbye. Waiting a couple seconds, she sprinted off to Will's office. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" Will asked as he put the papers in his hands down.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

He shook his head, "Just looking over some sheet music."

Quinn rummaged through her bag, searching for the letter from the hospital. She slid it on the table towards him. She didn't know how to approach the topic but she needed help.

He opened it, "This is how much it is for a picture?"

"I wouldn't bother you, but I don't know what to do," Quinn said as she started to get emotional.

His face softened, "I am going to write you a check and you can give it to them, okay?"

She nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I just didn't want to bother you."

Sighing, "Quinn, I might not be able to take responsibility of this child right now, but I am going to financially support it."

"I don't expect you to very long. I am going to try to find somewhere I can work. I don't know who would hire a pregnant teenager…"

Will gave her a small smile, "Hey…we are going to get through this…"

Quinn stood up and put her backpack on, "It's funny how you say that _we_ are going to get through this, but when _I_ am the one that has too."

She stormed out of his office. Brittany came up to her in her uniform. Quinn smiled somberly. She missed he uniform and how she used to feel like she was on top of the world.

"You know, you and Finn are a power couple!"

Quinn scoffed, "So?"

"So, your baby is gonna be like the royal baby," she joked.

She knew that Brittany was just trying to make her feel better, but this wasn't helping. This was far from a cliché high school story. "Thanks."

"I miss you on the team," she said.

Quinn nodded, "I miss it too, but I am not on the team for a reason."

* * *

><p>When she walked into Glee Club, her stomach flopped. Finn was showing Will the sonogram. She rushed over to them.<p>

"Isn't it cute, Mr. Shue?" Finn gushed.

Will nodded as he looked at the picture, "It's adorable. Congratulations, Finn."

Quinn had no clue how he was keeping it together, but she was thankful. She gave him a small smile as thanks for not blowing their cover.

"I hope it looks just like Quinn," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. Finn placed the picture back into his folder.

"I'm sure it will look like a good mix," he said, dismissing the subject.

Quinn dragged Finn to the seats. She didn't want him pestering Mr. Shuester more than he already was. Plus, she didn't want him to say something that would set him off.

Will sighed and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair. Quinn tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. She knew what he was thinking. _What am I going to do?_

"He didn't seem like he really cared," Finn mumbled.

"Look at him, Finn, I think that he is just stressed with everything that is coming up for Glee Club."

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "I don't care anyways. We are going to have a baby and we don't need anyone's approval."

"Mhm."

She was glad that Finn was there for her and trying to make her feel better. But she didn't like the situation that she is in.

She envied Dorothy. All she had to do was click her heels together and she was home. She wanted to click her heels and go back to the night that she and Will hooked up. Quinn was starting to wonder if abortion would be the quickest fix and no one would have to pretend anymore.

Quinn turned to Finn who was staring at the picture. The only problem was, how was she going to tell Finn or even worse, Will?

**AN: REVIEW or alert this story (:**


	4. Decision

AN: **Shout out to Tiny 1.0 & amberlynn032394** for reviewing. I decided to keep going because I love where I am taking this story. This is going to get a little deep. I do **NOT mean to offend anyone in this chapter, THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION. So, please, don't think that. Anyways, please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. HOWEVER THIS IS MY STORY IDEA!**

**Forbidden Souls**

**Chapter 4:** **Decision**

Today, Quinn was not going to school. She was going to stay home and think about what she wanted to do about this damn baby. Quinn tugged at the covers as she rolled onto her side. Last night she got no sleep because all she could do was sleep.

Finn had already called her five times but she didn't bother returning his phone calls. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking because he would never go for it. He called again. Quinn took the phone, turned it off, and threw it on the floor. It wasn't just Finn that she didn't want to talk to, it was everyone.

This decision was going to be the biggest one she ever made. Keeping it created more trouble for everyone than aborting it. Quinn was going to have to drop out, get a job, marry Finn, and give up her freedom. None of this appealed her. She wanted to be a beauty queen or anything besides being a teenage mother.

Keeping the baby meant keeping its father a secret from them, forever. There was no way that Mr. Shue could be revealed as the father without ensuing chaos. She knew that Finn was doing the honorable thing; she just wished she could do it too.

She sighed as she pulled the covers off of her. The cold air made her skin crawl. She was going to see the doctor to talk about her options. If Will wasn't there the other day, she would have asked him her options.

Quinn slipped on a stretchy dress and some flip-flops. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes from not sleeping. This was going to be what she looked like for the next eighteen years of her life.

Quinn hopped in her car and headed to the hospital. Abortion was becoming the option that was more appealing to her. She could get rid of it and go back to life as it was before. Her popularity and relationship would still be intact.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as Quinn walked up to the counter.

She nodded, "I would like to see Doctor Klem."

"Do you have an appointment?"

She shook her head. The receptionist began to look at the schedule to see if he was free.

"Well, you are in luck, he has a thirty minute break right now," she said.

Quinn smiled, relieved, "Great."

A nurse waved Quinn over. She followed her into the same room that she was in last time. She was glad that she didn't have to put on the awkward gown.

"What can I do for you, Miss Fabray?" Doctor Klem asked as he entered the room. He sat down on the stool in front of her.

"I would like to know a bit more about my options," her voice was shaking.

He raised a brow, "I thought you came in here the other day and were already decided."

Quinn scoffed, "That was just to make sure I was really knocked up."

"Well…there are three options: you keep it, have an abortion, or you put it up for adoption," he informed her. He reached over and grabbed a couple of pamphlets. Opening the first one, "Now, what do you know about abortion?"

She shrugged, "Just that I won't be pregnant."

He sighed, "Abortion is something that you have to be one hundred percent certain on. One day you are pregnant and the next, there is no baby. I'm sure that seems like the best option because you are so young, but it is a tough one."

Quinn remained silent. She wanted him to be honest with her and lay it all on the table. This had been keeping her up at night and she just wanted some damn sleep.

"Now, if you do pursue an abortion, you run the risk of not being able to have children in the future. As you can see from these pictures, this is how the procedure is done…"

She cupped her mouth and her eyes watered. As her eyes scanned the pictures, she knew that this was not what she wanted to do. Nothing was worse than imagining her baby like that.

She closed the pamphlet and started to cry, "I…I…"

The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, and this is a hard decision to make."

Quinn wished she had brought someone along with her. The pictures were awful and she just needed to be comforted.

"There is always adoption. You can have an open one where you receive pictures of your baby, can potentially have a relationship with them and see them. There is a closed adoption where you give it up and that is that. You can pick the family that receives your baby. You just carry it to term and they will give it up right then and there," he said as he slid her the pamphlet.

She nodded. Maybe, this was the better alternative to abortion.

"I only have a couple more minutes until my next appointment. Here is what I suggest, you go home and talk it over with your boyfriend, figure out the best option, and go from there. This is something that requires a lot of thought."

"Thanks, Doctor Klem," she said.

Quinn walked out of the doctor's office and to her car. At least she could rule out one option. This was going to be hard. Finn was never going to let this happen and Will wouldn't either.

She sighed as she sat in her car. This was ultimately her decision. Her eyes became glued to a mother and her small baby. The mother tossed her baby up in the air. Quinn saw the joy in their eyes and seeing that just made it a little harder for her.

Quinn was amazed that she had made it home. Her mind was everywhere but concentrating on the road. There was a corvette in front of her house.

She pulled into the driveway and parked. Will was sitting on the steps in front of her house. Quinn grabbed her purse and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened her door.

"What am I doing here?" he snapped. "Where the hell were you?"

He followed her into her house. He tugged on her arm and forced her to look at him.

"I needed to explore my options," she whispered as she sat on her bed.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "So, let me get this straight, you went to the hospital to explore your options, and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think that it was a big deal," she said dryly.

"When you don't answer your phone and I don't know if something happened, it is a big deal," he said. He picked up her phone from the floor and placed it on her nightstand.

Will looked at her and sensed something was bothering her. He sat down next to her. Quinn just looked at him. Her face was blank and she was giving up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just got scared that something happened."

Quinn nodded, "I should have told you, I'm sorry."

They sat there in silence. Will was trying to figure out how to approach this topic and Quinn was trying to think of what she wanted to do.

"So, you went to explore your options?" he asked as he twiddled his thumbs.

Quinn placed her head in her hands, "Yeah."

"Hey."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt safe in his arms.

"I can't do it," she mumbled through his chest.

He gently pulled her back just enough to see her face, "You can't do what?"

Quinn rested her head back on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin. She didn't want to talk; all she wanted was to be held.

"Quinn…"

"I can't get an abortion. I know that for some people it is the right choice, but I don't think that it is the best one for me."

He exhaled sharply and tightened his grip, "I'm glad that you came to that conclusion."

"I can't give it up because I don't want someone else to raise it," Quinn revealed as she nuzzled her head in his chest.

"Quinn, it's okay if you want to keep it," he said as he placed his head on hers.

Quinn shook her head and pulled back, "No, it's not okay if I keep it. I am going to be kicked out, I'll have to lie to Finn for the rest of my life, my child will never know who their father is, and I'll have to marry Finn…"

She stood up and knelt in front of him, "But, you…you are going to be okay. You will still have your job, your wife, and your career."

Will sighed, "I won't be okay though, Quinn. My wife will never know that I have a child, I won't get to even know that child, and I'll have to live with the fact that some other man is raising my baby."

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Her voice was raspy from crying and her head was pounding.

He looked into her eyes and wiped his cherry nose, "We are gonna keep it and figure out the rest when the time comes."

Quinn nodded, "Sounds good."

"Well," he stood up, "I am going to go home and I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Quinn yelled. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "My parents are gone for the weekend, Finn has to go with his mom to some stupid thing, and I just don't want to be alone. Can you just stay here for an hour?"

Will's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, "Quinn..."

"Please…" she begged.

He nodded. Quinn got under the covers and laid down. Will took off his pants and slid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled her head once more in his chest.

They knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but they both needed it.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Don't forget to review and alert! Reviews are always welcome (;**


End file.
